Descobertas
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: Fanfic sobre o Shun e a descobertas que ele faz na vida adulta. Não recomendada para menores de 18 anos


_Bom, esta foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi... Não a revisei antes de colocar aqui, mas lembro muito bem de como está fraca, tenho arrepios só de ver como escrevi os diálogos como um roteiro (blah!)_

_Mas de qualquer forma, dizem que a primeira a gente nunca esquece... (rs) _

_Aproveitando a deixa, reitero que esta é uma fanfic lemon (pelo menos era assim que chamavam em outro site que a hospedei (rs), e que tem cenas que podem ser consideradas de forte apelo sexual..._

* * *

Pelo menos cinco anos se passaram desde o Torneio galáctico. Pretendo prosseguir a fic para escrever sobre os cinco cavaleiros, (se alguém ler, claro!) mas esta primeira parte é dedicada ao Shun.

Depois de todo o Santuário ser destruído e os cavaleiros de ouro mortos, Seiya e os outros acharam melhor ir morar com Saori na mansão para melhor protegê-la.

Os anos passaram, eles cresceram e parecia que finalmente a paz havia se instituído, deixando que nossos heróis levassem tranqüilamente suas vidas.

Saori tinha muito trabalho cuidando do Santuário e da fundação (sem falar das constantes investidas masculinas, garota popular com os homens!). Seiya havia se tornado mestre de Makoto, mas não sabia dar a devida disciplina ao garoto. Shiryu trabalhava (?) com Shunrei em um dos projetos beneficentes da fundação Grado. Hyoga ficava mais na ponte aérea (?!) Japão, Sibéria, Asgard (???). Como é previsível, ninguém sabia ao certo o que Ikki realmente fazia, e Shun fazia faculdade de Medicina, pois queria salvar vidas. É justamente com o pequeno Shun (que a esta altura já não é mais tão pequeno) que a fic começa...

Shun - Pode entrar Helen.

Helen - Obrigada.

Estava um dia terrivelmente quente, e Seiya, Saori e Hyoga estavam descansando na sala. Shun acabava de chegar com uma colega da faculdade, Helen, que eles só conheciam de nome.

Shun - Oi, esta é a Helen...

Todos - Olá.

A moça que entrava na mansão era uma garota bonita, quase da altura do Shun, de cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis, a calça jeans e a blusinha mostrando que era bem feita de corpo.

Shun levou a menina para seu quarto, onde eles fariam um trabalho. A complexidade do tema mais o calor fizeram com que eles levassem a tarefa com morosidade, até que a abandonaram de vez, e ficaram conversando.

Papo vai, papo vem, Helen acabou perguntando o que todo mundo queria saber. Tinha vergonha, mas...

"Ah, se não perguntar nunca vou descobrir...", ela pensou.

Helen - Shun... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Se não quiser responder tudo bem...

Shun - O que é?

Helen -Você é gay?

Helen esperava que Shun ficasse ao menos surpreso com a pergunta, mas ele mostrou-se muito calmo, absolutamente nada se alterou em seu rosto.

Shun - Sabe, eu não tive muito tempo para pensar nestas coisas... Quando não estava lutando, estava em iminência de um combate, ou treinando, ou ainda muito triste com a distância do meu irmão. Passei muito tempo sem sequer pensar na minha sexualidade. A única garota com quem eu tive algum contato antes de entrar na universidade foi a June, uma garota linda e muito especial, mas nos conhecemos tão novos que acho que ela se tornou uma espécie de irmã.

"Ele tá me enrolando... Mas também por que perguntei? Se ele sentisse algo por mulheres, já teria saído com pelo menos metade das garotas do curso de Medicina, odontologia & proximidades. Todas simplesmente o acham lindo, conhecem o passado dele como cavaleiro, o que só aumenta a euforia. Eu mesma estava no Torneio Galáctico quando Shun lutou com o cavaleiro de unicórnio, e fiquei totalmente desconcertada quando o vi!"

E claro, as coleguinhas do rapaz já haviam tentado de tudo para levá-lo para cama, sem sucesso. Daí que elas começaram a acreditar nos boatos que os homens da faculdade estavam espalhando, dizendo que o Shun era homossexual... No começo pensaram que era inveja, mas depois... Mas é claro que também existia a possibilidade de ele ser bi, a própria Helen sabia muito bem como era isso...

Shun - Sendo sincero, acho que agora foi a primeira vez que realmente pensei no assunto...

Helen - Ora Shun, é fácil saber isso. Você já teve, claro, muito contato físico com homens, né?

Shun lembrou imediatamente de quando teve de aquecer Hyoga na batalha das doze casas, e assentiu com a cabeça para Helen.

Helen - Bem, você sentiu alguma coisa?

Shun - Claro que não! Todas as vezes que estive realmente em contato com o corpo de outro homem eu estava no meio de uma batalha, pensando em salvar a vida de alguém. De modo nenhum um pensamento deste poderia passar pela minha cabeça!

Helen - Tudo bem, eu acredito. Mas e agora, lembrando, você sente alguma coisa?

Shun tentou lembrar do corpo gelado do amigo contra o seu, as pernas dele entre as suas, a proximidade tão forte que ele podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto...

Shun - Poxa vida, não sei dizer. Realmente, não sinto nada diferente...

Helen - E quando você pensa em uma garota?

Shun - Nunca estive em uma situação deste tipo com uma garota...

Helen - Você nem ao menos beijou uma?

Vermelho, Shun fez que não com a cabeça.

Helen - E um rapaz?

Novamente Shun acenou em negativa com a cabeça.

Helen - Puxa, com dezoito anos você nunca beijou? Imagino que transar então...

Shun parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho. Helen sentiu ainda mais carinho por aquele rostinho meigo. Estendeu os braços para mexer nos cabelos dele. Os dois estavam sentados em uma cama de solteiro, cada um de um lado, com os rostos de frente um para o outro.

Helen - Quando você me olha, sente algo?

Shun conseguiu corar mais do que antes, enquanto deslizava timidamente os olhos pelo corpo de Helen. Ela tinha curvas sedutoras e bem feitas, as roupas justas salientando cada detalhe...

"Será que este calor que eu tô sentindo é desejo?"

Helen - Ei, pode falar sinceramente.

Shun - Eu, bem, acho que sim...

Helen - Já é um começo, e quando eu faço isso...

Helen ajoelhou-se na cama, e começou a brincar de roçar os lábios nos de Shun bem devagar, às vezes passando a língua. Shun sentiu o calor subir, as pernas tremerem e formigarem. Ainda mais quando ele percebeu que na posição em que estavam ele podia ver os seios de Helen pelo decote da blusa. Eram branquinhos, salpicados de algumas pintinhas castanhas, deviam ser tão macios...

Seiya - E aí Shun, você viu aquela espada que eu tava usando com o Makoto? Acho que o moleque deu sumiço nela...

Helen sentou- se apressadamente, e Shun fez que não com a cabeça com um ar aborrecido. Seiya suspirou e saiu, deixando a porta aberta, e gritando por Tatsumi. Shun levantou-se quase correndo e encostou a porta.

Helen - E então? Você sente alguma coisa?

Shun - Si-sinto.

Helen - Você gosta do que sente?

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça (vai gostar de balançar a cabeça lá longe...).

Helen - Bem, pelo menos você não é assexuado...

Helen abriu os braços e o chamou. Shun se jogou neles, e Helen perguntou se ele a queria beijar. Ele foi em direção a boca dela, meio constrangido. Afinal, dar o primeiro beijo aos dezoito anos não devia ser fácil, ele não sabia direito como fazer, estava preocupado em não bater os dentes nos dela... Ele estava quase beijando-a quando a porta abriu de novo.

Hyoga - Shun, quer dizer pra Saori que foi o seu irmãozinho que destratou o mala do Julian no jantar da quinta? Eu não disse nada praquele metidinho...

Saori - Ele disse que foi um loiro, e que eu saiba, o Ikki de loiro não tem nada!

Hyoga - Fala pra ela Shun!

Shun olhou para Helen e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Desta vez ele nem havia feito questão de mudar de posição. Helen estava deitada, e Shun estava com o tronco curvado sobre ela.

"Mas parece que ninguém se toca!" , pensou Shun.

Shun - Eu não sei de nada, Hyoga! Eu estava cuidando da minha vida, como estou fazendo agora. Será que vocês podiam resolver isso em outro lugar, que eu tô ocupado?

Hyoga olhou para Saori, e os dois saíram. Quase esbarraram em Seiya, que ainda procurava a espada.

Saori - Acho que não devíamos ter entrado no quarto do Shun assim, deveríamos ter lembrado que ele tinha trazido uma namoradinha...

Seiya - Namoradinha?! Há, há, há, pelo amor né Saori? O Shun namorando com aquela ruivinha? Só uma mulher pra pensar nisso mesmo...

Saori - É que você não viu como ele ficou nervoso quando nós entramos no quarto dele. Nunca tinha visto o Shun perder a calma em todos estes anos...

Hyoga - Isso não tem nada a ver, ele ficou nervoso porque eu tava acusando o Ikki. Não tem nada com a menina.

Saori - Não sei por que vocês são tão teimosos! Era nítido que eles estavam, bem, tendo um momento de intimidade! Por que vocês querem tanto desdizer o que eu vi?

Um olhou para o outro, e o Hyoga fez um sinal com a mão para Seiya, como se tivesse lhe passando algo. Seiya suspirou.

Seiya - Saori, você realmente nunca notou nada no Shun?

Saori - Como assim?

Hyoga - O Shun, bem, ele é homossexual...

Saori - O quê!!!!

Seiya - Vai dizer que nunca reparou?

Saori - Bem, ele sempre foi delicado, sensível, mas eu não pensei que... quando foi que ele contou isso para vocês?

Seiya - Ora, e precisava contar, Saori? Claro que ele nunca ia admitir, ele é muito tímido...

Saori - E vocês foram tomando conclusões assim? Como vocês são preconceituosos!

Hyoga - Preconceituosos nada! Sempre soubemos que o Shun se sentia atraído por homens, mas nunca o tratamos diferente por isso, sempre tivemos a maior consideração por ele...

Saori - Ainda acho que vocês estão errados. Em todos estes anos nunca o vi com um rapaz...

Seiya - E nem com uma garota...

Shun estava assustado consigo mesmo, nunca havia falado daquele jeito com ninguém. Ele olhou para Helen e viu que ela lhe sorria, com aqueles lábios corados e carnudos.

Helen - acho que não vai dar pé Shun, é melhor eu ir embora.

Shun - Es-espera Helen. Não vai ainda...

Helen - Não dá, logo algum outro dos teus amigos abre a porta, e desse jeito eu fico louca. Deixa pra próxima, gatinho.

Shun - Você não pode me deixar assim, por favor.

Helen sorriu. Ele tinha aquela expressão de garoto que implora para não ser castigado. Era tão lindo, ainda mais vermelho daquele jeito, com a camisa toda amarrotada... Mas era bom deixá-lo querendo mais, afinal, queria voltar a vê-lo...

Shun sentia um quase desespero em vê-la querendo ir embora, logo agora que despertara nele aqueles sentimentos. Ele sempre fora manso e apático, sentindo um grande vazio interior, mas naquele momento só o que importava era a urgência, aquele calor que o fazia suar e perder a fala.

Helen - Desculpa gato, tô indo.

Helen se inclinou e o beijou, um beijo quente e molhado, assustando-se com a força que Shun pôs nos lábios. Sem pensar se deixou deitar de novo, enquanto um apressado Shun percorria o corpo dela com mãos trêmulas, de desejo e de receio que ela o parasse.

"Ai, vou acabar transando com ele... faz tanto tempo que não faço sexo com um homem... E justo com um virgem! Ele foi topar logo comigo, que nesse aspecto sou quase tão inexperiente quanto ele..."

Shun havia deitado em cima dela, sentindo com gosto a pele macia sob seus dedos. Por que nunca havia imaginado que era tão bom? Sentir o perfume suave de jasmim, o gosto salgado da pele enquanto lambia seu pescoço... Começou a descer pelos ombros, baixando as alças da blusinha, sentindo como era tocar nos seios cheios, de mamilos rosados...

"Caramba, ele já tá todo ereto! Pra quem há alguns minutos não sabia do que gostava, ele se decide rápido!"

Ela podia sentir facilmente o pênis dele contra suas pernas, e sabia que ela mesma já estava toda molhada.

"Fazer o que, Helen, quem mandou cutucar? Talvez nem seja tão ruim como da última vez... o problema fora o Beto, que era um cavalo de tão estúpido. Mas o Shun, ele é diferente. Até as carícias dele são suaves, delicadas..."

Helen o ajudou a tirar a camisa. Os dois começaram a rir quando se enrolaram nos suspensórios (é pessoal, os cavaleiros ainda usam os mesmos modelitos...).

"Nunca mais uso essas coisas, só atrapalham!", resolveu Shun.

Helen ainda abaixou a calça, não deixando que ele a tirasse, pro caso de mais um daqueles malucos aparecerem, e o ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

"Puxa, quem diria, o Shun! Não pensei que... bom, isso não influencia em nada, mas que ao menos enche os olhos, isso faz."

Ela começou a brincar de passar as unhas nas coxas dele, mas depois lembrou que era melhor não provocar demais, senão ele podia gozar, e seria meio constrangedor ; ela tinha que lembrar que era a primeira vez dele. Com cuidado, Shun mordiscava o bico do seio dela, enquanto sua mão constatava que a calcinha estava toda molhada...

"Acho que já está na hora...", ele deduziu.

Helen - Shun, você tem camisinha?

Shun - Não, claro que não. Não esperava nada do tipo...

Helen parou imediatamente. Não importava o quão gatinho ele fosse, não era estúpida o suficiente. Mesmo ele sendo virgem, ela ainda podia engravidar... Shun parou também, a cabeça meio tonta, o pênis latejando. Ele esforçando-se por se concentrar, não era tolo, sabia que não podia...

Shun - Ah, Helen, eu... eu... agora não posso parar, tô excitado demais!

Helen - Eu sinto, mas comigo não.

Um olhou para a cara do outro. Helen não agüentou a carinha dele. Abaixou-se e o deitou de costas, começou a passar a língua nas coxas, na base do pênis, na cabeça...

"Bem, ao menos oral é uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem..."

Shun apertou os lençóis. A sensação que ela era capaz de fazê-lo experimentar com a boca... Ela sugava como uma louca, enquanto massageava seu corpo com a mão. O formigamento das coxas aumentou, ele sentiu como se as pernas quisessem se mexer sozinhas, enquanto ele segurava os gemidos para que ninguém viesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

Não durou nem um minuto, ele gozou. Helen ainda continuou lambendo, quase rindo ao se lembrar de uma aula em que professor explicara que o sêmen era constituído em maior parte por glicose...

"Mas isso não tem gosto de açúcar... Deveria ter feito outra faculdade, se fizesse Pedagogia, não me lembraria das aulas em meio a situações eróticas..."

"Acabou tão rápido. Foi tão forte, uma sensação de bem estar tão grande que nem consigo explicar, mas não durou nem dois segundos", ele pensou.

Fora muito bom. Ele não se conformava de nunca ter experimentado até então nada do tipo. Nem se masturbar, ele nunca se masturbara!

"Quanta coisa eu perdi, ainda bem que a Helen tomou a iniciativa..."

Helen levantou a cabeça sorrindo, com o rosto meio melado. Sapecou um beijinho em Shun e perguntou aonde poderia se limpar. Shun apontou para o banheiro, e Helen levantou-se e entrou na porta indicada.

"Nossa, que corpo! E eu que nunca tinha reparado! Quase um semestre inteiro vendo-a todo dia, e... Mas também, eu não tinha idéia de como era, da sensação que é estar com uma mulher... Ah, eu sou mesmo um palerma!"

Helen voltou ainda sorrindo, vendo Shun literalmente largado na cama. Ele era tão bonitinho... Ela podia ver algumas marcas na pele clara, cicatrizes das batalhas. Mas as lutas também haviam deixado alguns músculos, bem leves, nada exagerado, era bem o tipo de homem que ela gostava... Fazia tanto tempo que não se lembrava de que gostava de algum tipo de homem...

Eles se vestiram, e Helen prometeu que da próxima vez ela traria uma camisinha e eles poderiam enfim transar. Shun pensou que para garantir ele mesmo ia comprar algumas e andar sempre com pelo menos uma.

Ela foi embora, e Shun ficou na sala, sentado com cara de bobo, enquanto Seiya e Hyoga ficavam cochichando num canto.

Hyoga -Você viu a cara dele?

Seiya - E dá pra não ver, parece um faquir que come a primeira refeição depois de um mês de jejum!

Hyoga - Será que...?

Seiya - Não. A menos... será que a tal de Helen é um traveco?

Hyoga - Não, mulher eu conheço de longe, e aquela era mulher sim... será que a Saori tem razão?

Seiya - Pô, e desde quando a Saori acerta alguma coisa? Se você quiser fazer algo direito, faça exatamente o contrário do que a Saori diz.

Quase uma hora depois, Shiryu chegou com Shunrei. Os dois cuidavam da administração de um estabelecimento de lazer para crianças carentes. Mas as más línguas diziam que Shiryu cuidava muito mais da "irmãzinha" do que de outra coisa...

Shun o viu chegar, parou, pensou que melhor seria conversar com Ikki. Mas também, além de não saber quando ele ia dar as caras, ele não sabia nada sobre a vida íntima do irmão. Talvez ele fosse tão traumatizado que... bem, mais garantido era falar com Shiryu mesmo.

Os dois foram para o quarto de Shun, depois de este pedir para falar com ele. Shiryu logo percebeu a cama desarrumada, coisa estranha tratando-se de Shun, que era sempre tão certinho com as suas coisas. Logo imaginou do que trataria a conversa...

Shun - Shiryu, sabe, é que hoje eu... bem, eu queria conversar com alguém e acho que você pode me entender...

Shiryu - Claro Shun, pode abrir o coração. Somos amigos há tanto tempo, não precisa ter vergonha, cada um é de um jeito...

Shun - É que... hoje uma amiga minha, a Helen, ela veio aqui e quase... bem, quase transamos. Eu estou com um pouco de medo, não sei direito o que fazer, e como você é mais experiente, achei que podia me dar uns conselhos...

Por alguns instantes Shiryu ficou surpreso. Como Seiya e Hyoga, ele sempre achara que Shun era gay, e estava esperando que o rapaz admitisse isso para poder dar-lhe todo o seu apoio...

"Bem, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas, né?", Shiryu pensou.

Shiryu - Ora Shun, não tem segredo nenhum. É só esvaziar a cabeça, que seu corpo faz o resto... A garota, Helen?, ela também é virgem?

Shun - Não, ela não. Pareceu-me até muito experiente. Mas não é isso que me incomoda, é que eu tenho medo de machucá-la, sabe? Ela é tão legal, não quero ser um atrapalhado que vai feri-la...

"É bem o Shun, mais preocupado com os outros do que com ele mesmo..."

Shiryu passou uma boa meia hora dando conselhos ao coitado do Shun, que não tinha idéia nem de como se punha uma camisinha... A conversa foi toda por este lado, até que Shiryu se despediu. E para variar, ao invés de ir para o seu quarto, foi para o de Shunrei...

No outro dia, nos corredores da Universidade, como sempre vários grupinhos começaram a se formar. Helen estava encostada em seu pilar de costume, conversando com uma colega:

Ryoko - Eu não acredito! Você e o Shun? Mas ele, quer dizer, você... pensei que nenhum dos dois era dado a essas coisas...

Helen - Ora, as coisas mudam. Além do mais, sempre gostei muito daquele garoto...

JK - Oi meninas. Posso saber de quem você gosta muito?

Helen - Não interessa.

"Ele sempre é tão metido... E se ele desconfiar de algo, em dez minutos todo o Japão sabe..."

JK - Olha lá gente, não é o nosso cavaleiro? E que milagre aconteceu que ele não tá de suspensórios hoje?

Como sempre acontecia, quando o Shun chegava todo mundo o seguia com os olhos e começavam os murmúrios. Shun tentava ignorar, detestava ser o centro das atenções. Geralmente ele se sentava em um banco vazio, e ficava revendo suas anotações antes da aula. Mas naquele dia, ele parecia estar procurando alguém. Ryoko, sabendo que o moço só podia estar atrás de Helen, começou a acenar e chamá-lo.

Todo mundo se virou para olhar, não era comum alguém fazer tanto escândalo para falar com Shun. Para espanto geral também, ele sorriu quando viu o trio, e acenou em resposta, coisa estranha para alguém costumeiramente tão reservado.

Helen sorriu amarelo com o barulho da amiga. Não devia ter contado...

- Oi gente! - cumprimentou Shun com um largo sorriso, enquanto se inclinava e roçava de leve os lábios nos de Helen, e se colocava ao seu lado.

JK - Perdi algo?

Ryoko - Cala a boca, estúpido!

JK - Shun, você e a Helen... vocês estão juntos?

Shun fez uma afirmativa com a cabeça, enquanto Ryoko puxava o inconveniente dali.

Helen - Achei que você fosse mais tímido...

Shun - Algum problema se as pessoas souberem? É que eu tô tão feliz...

"Agora, não adianta falar que tem problema...", ela pensou.

Helen - É que eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento longo com uma pessoa...

Shun - E ela é daqui da faculdade?

Helen - È isso... Mas não tem problema, não devo nada a ninguém e cada um que pense o que quiser...

Shun a abraçou por trás, e ela pôde perceber que ele já estava duro...

Helen - Puxa, logo cedo?

Shun - Tô assim desde ontem, só de pensar em você...

Helen - Tá bom, é só de pensar em qualquer menina...

Shun - Não é não, é só com você...

"Falso! Xavequeiro!"

Helen virou-se e os dois começaram a se beijar.

"Ah, que se dane o mundo!" , ela decidiu.

Sakuia - Que casal lindo! Não me apresenta ao seu namorado, Helen querida? Claro que eu já o conheço de nome e de vista, mas não creio que a recíproca seja verdadeira...

Helen ficou vermelha, mas Shun não percebeu. Muito educado, estendeu a mão à garota.

Shun - Olá, sou Shun Amamyia.

Sakuia - Claro que é, todo mundo te conhece, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, um dos defensores de Athena! Eu sou Sakuia, uma velha amiga de Helen... É uma surpresa para mim vê-los juntos... Ela nunca me disse nada...

Shun - É que tudo foi muito de repente. Nós mesmos não vimos direito acontecer.

Sakuia - Claro. Você está calada Helen, tudo bem?

Helen - Estou bem, obrigada.

Sakuia - Bem, não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos. Foi um prazer, Shun.

Shun - Igualmente.

E Sakuia se foi.

Shun - Muito simpática sua amiga, Helen.

Helen - Não, não é simpática não. Ela estava sendo sarcástica.

Shun - Por que estaria?

Helen - Porque ela é minha ex!

Shun - Ela? Mas você... você é lésbica?

Helen - Não seu bobo, eu sou bissexual. Sinto-me atraída tanto por garotos quanto por garotas. Se fosse lésbica, não teria tesão por você.

Shun ficou quieto. É, a vida era cheia de surpresas. Mas agora, recordando, ele entendia algumas piadinhas que um pessoal da turma de anatomia fazia sobre a Helen.

"Por que eu nunca presto atenção nas coisas?", ele se auto-recriminou.

O dia passou sem novas surpresas. Shun nunca fora preconceituoso, e não se importou nem um pouco com o incidente. Claro, as demonstrações públicas de carinho dos dois, (Shun simplesmente não largava Helen nem um minuto, eram beijinhos aqui, amassos nos lugares mais "escondidos", parecia que ele queria recuperar o tempo perdido...) fizeram brotar uma enorme rede de fofocas na faculdade. Afinal a Helen, logo ela, conseguira tirar a gracinha do herói do casulo! E olha que justo uma garota como aquela... Não que ela não fosse bonita, era até que bem linda, mas o tipo dela... Declarar abertamente o envolvimento sexual dela... sem falar do escândalo que houvera quando os pais dela descobriram e a colocaram para fora de casa... As companhias dela vieram bem a calhar ; as que não eram lésbicas eram garotas de programa como aquela Ryoko!

Bem, que muitas das mulheres daquela faculdade estavam maquinando formas de tomar o atual lugar de Helen, isso estavam.

Seiya - Tô encucado com uma coisa Hyoga.

Hyoga - Que foi, Seiya?

Seiya - É o Shun. Não tô entendendo o que tá acontecendo com ele...Nem os suspensórios ele pôs hoje...

Hyoga - Eu acho é que você que é muito cuida. Vai procurar o que fazer e deixa o menino em paz!

Seiya - Mas eu tô com receio de... de o Shun estar metido em alguma confusão, drogas, sei lá, você sabe como são essas faculdades...

Hyoga - O Shun nunca se envolveria em algo assim.

Seiya - Não sei, você não acha aquela garota meio estranha... O Shun estava muito diferente depois que ela foi embora. E eu reparei na cara que o Shiryu tava quando saiu do quarto dele. Eu acho que o Shun contou algo pra ele.

Tanto Seiya fez que conseguiu convencer Hyoga a ligar para Shiryu e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Shiryu logicamente se recusou a revelar o que o Shun tinha contado em caráter confidencial a ele.

"Se eles queriam saber, que perguntassem ao próprio Shun!"

Seiya - Tô dizendo, tem algo sinistro aí...

Hyoga - Seiya, quanto tempo faz que você não namora?

Seiya - Que que isso tem a ver?

Hyoga - Quando você fica sem mulher, fica muito CHATO!

Seiya - Eu tô só preocupado, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele... Já sei, sei como fazer ele se abrir!

Hyoga - Como?

Seiya - Você vai lá, dá em cima dele, e ele te conta tudo...

Hyoga - Cê tá louco, cara? Eu dar em cima do Shun?!

Seiya - É só pra gente saber o que tá acontecendo...

Hyoga - Por que você não dá em cima dele então?

Seiya - Porque é por você que ele tem uma quedinha...

Shun entrou assoviando uma música.

Shun - Oi.

Hyoga - Oi Shun.

Seiya ficou empurrando Hyoga, que ficou vermelho.

Shun - Algum problema?

Seiya - Não, nenhum. O Hyoga é que quer te falar uma coisa...

Hyoga -Eu não quero falar nada não!

Shun - Desculpem rapazes, mas eu tô com um pouco de pressa.Vocês vão sair?

Seiya - Não, por quê?

Shun - É que eu queria o carro de um de vocês emprestado...

Seiya - O carro? Mas você nunca gostou de dirigir...

Shun - É que eu vou sair com a Helen...

Seiya - Ah, é? Pra onde vocês vão?

Shun ficou vermelho.

"Como eles são curiosos!"

Shun - Ah, nós vamos por aí. Vocês podem emprestar?

Hyoga - Pega o meu, Shun, a chave tá em cima da cômoda no meu quarto.

Shun - Obrigado.

Shun então se afastou.

Seiya - Viu?

Hyoag - Viu o quê?

Seiya - Eu tava certo, ele tá metido em alguma...

Hyoga - Você é paranóico, sabia? Estou concordando com a Saori. O Shun deve estar namorando aquela ruivinha, por isso ele tá estranho assim. A gente tava errado, cara!

Seiya - Sei não, se fosse isso por que ele não contou nada? Cara, acho que você vai ter de flertar com ele mesmo pra gente ter certeza...

Hyoga - Sai da minha aba, cara! Me esquece!

Os dois continuaram discutindo. Enquanto isso, Shun tentava escolher uma roupa no quarto (momento emocionante, o Shun iria trocar a camiseta verde e a calça branca!!!).

Ikki - Alguém em casa?

Seiya - Que bom que você veio, teu irmão tá muito estranho!

Ikki - Que que ele tem? Tá doente?

Saori - Não é nada, não se preocupe. É implicância do Seiya.

Hyoga - Shun! Teu irmão tá aqui!

"Caramba, justo hoje? Sempre morro de saudades dele, ele nunca aparece. Quando ele vem e eu posso ficar um pouco com ele, ele escolhe justo o dia em que a Helen me chamou pra ir pra um motel! Não posso dar bolo nela, mas logo meu irmão some de novo..."

Shun - Oi Ikki!

Shun abraçou o irmão.

Ikki - Nossa, que roupas são essas? E esse tanto de colônia? Cê vai sair?

Shun - É que me chamaram pra... é que, bem, puxa...

Tocou a campainha.

"Que patético! Em vez de ficar quieta no apê esperando o Shun ir me buscar, tenho de vir aqui! Pelo menos consegui carona com a colega da Ryoko. Mas também, não podia deixar ele ir lá, com os clientes da Ryoko enchendo a cara... Preciso arranjar outro lugar para morar, vou acabar sendo presa como prostituta. Daí sim que meus pais têm um ataque cardíaco. O problema é grana, o praga que é ser estudante pobre!"

Tatsumi abriu a porta.

Helen - Boa noite, o Shun está?

Shun - Helen! Eu ia te buscar!

Helen - Eu sei, é que uma amiga vinha pra estes lados...

Shun - Helen, este é o meu irmão, Ikki. Ikki, esta é a Helen, minha...

Ele olhou para ela meio indeciso sobre como chamá-la. Não tinha discutido com ela a questão de namoro...

"E se eu digo namorada e ela acha que não estamos namorando? E se eu falar amiga e ela se ofender? Como é complicada essa estória de relacionamento..."

"Se ele pensa que eu vou terminar a frase, está muito enganado!"

Helen - Prazer, Ikki. Seu irmão fala muito de você.

"Novidade...", pensou Ikki.

Ikki - Olá Helen.

Helen - Shun se você não quiser sair, tudo bem...

Ikki - Não, não, eu não quero atrapalhar. Podem ir, eu vou ficar por aqui esta noite, amanhã eu converso com meu irmão.

"Ufa! Ainda bem. Ela tá tão linda...", pensou Shun admirado.

Helen estava com um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, os cabelos escovados, maquiada... era realmente um mulherão.

Shun - Ikki, você vai mesmo estar aqui quando eu voltar?

Ikki - Vou, Shun, pode ir sossegado.

"Até que enfim eu vejo o Shun com uma mulher! Estava começando a ficar preocupado..."

Shun - Bem, tchau.

Ikki - Tchau.

Hyoga - Shun, desculpa, mas você vai voltar tarde? É que se for, nem guarda o carro na garagem, que eu vou sair amanhã cedinho...

Shun - Tudo bem, eu o deixo na frente de casa.

Shun e Helen saíram. Seiya começava a ver seus argumentos irem ralo abaixo. Nunca imaginara que chegaria o dia em que o Shun desperdiçaria um minuto ao lado de Ikki!

Seiya - Aonde será que eles vão?

Hyoga - Deixa de ser curioso, Seiya!

Seiya - Curioso eu, né? Pensa que eu não sei que esse negócio de guardar o carro é só uma desculpa para saber se ele ia chegar tarde?

Saori - Vocês são terríveis!

Shun e Helen estavam dentro do carro, a moça mostrando o caminho para ele.

Helen - Quer dizer que aquele que é o famoso Ikki de Fênix...

Shun - É ele sim, eu fico tão feliz quando ele vai me visitar. Ele é muito reservado...

Helen - Dizem que ele é o mais forte dos cavaleiros de bronze. É verdade?

Shun - Deve ser, ele é incrível.

"E é um gato também! Aquilo é um exagero de homem! Se fizesse meu tipo, talvez até me arrependesse de estar com o irmãozinho dele... Mas eu sempre tive mais tesão pelos mais delicadinhos. Aliás, sorte tem a tal de Saori Kido. Rica, bonita, mora com quatro gatos, de vez em quando cinco. Puxa vida, e ela não fica mal falada, né?"

Helen pôs a mão na coxa de Shun, fazendo-o ficar vermelho e dar uma fechada em outro carro.

"Ele fica tão gracinha quando fica com vergonha..."


End file.
